MultiProtocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks often include various paths that facilitate the flow of traffic from a source to a receiver. In such MPLS networks, these paths may be identified and/or represented by labels that correspond to portions of the paths. For example, a packet may traverse an MPLS network from a source device to a receiver device. In multicast configurations, the source device may send the same traffic to multiple receiver devices. To facilitate such multicast traffic, some MPLS networks may include a centralized controller that distributes labels to the various nodes within the paths by way of control-plane signaling. These MPLS networks may perform control-plane signaling with Protocol Independent Multicast (PIM) and/or Multicast Label Distribution Protocol (MLDP). However, in addition to PIM and MLDP, these MPLS networks may also implement Border Gateway Protocol (BGP).
Unfortunately, the implementation of these various protocols may increase the complexity or difficulty of network creation and/or maintenance. As a result, it may be desirable to simply run and/or implement a single protocol (such as BGP) for all control-plane signaling. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for facilitating controller-based multicast signaling within MPLS networks.